docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rip Heard Round the World
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |previous = A Whale of a Time |next = Walkie Talkie Time }}"The Rip Heard Round the World" is the first segment of the sixteenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 20, 2012. Summary Lambie accidentally gets ripped while dancing with Doc. Recap While Doc was playing with Lambie in the living room and listening to classical music, Doc accidentally gets Lambie caught in Sir Kirby's sword and rips her. Doc feels really sad and immediately takes Lambie to the clinic. After she brings Lambie and the other toys to life with her stethoscope she tells Lambie what happened. Lambie forgives her and Doc tries to fix Lambie. But she can't find any loose thread to fix her with and realizes it won't be as easy as she first thought. Stuffy tries to help, but nothing he does work. So Doc tells Lambie that she needs stitches. When Lambie asks her if she's sure that's really what she needs, Doc says that she's sure. She tells Lambie and the other toys that when a cut is really big or really deep you have to hold it together with something like thread. Doc states that it's the only way for it to heal properly. Doc tells everyone that she got stitches once on her finger when she fell and cut it on a rock. So Doc takes Lambie to her mother as the other toys wish her well. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins Songs *A Lambie Like You *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Doc, what happened? :Doc: Lambie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. We were dancing in the living room, and I was spinning you around. And you got caught on something. :Lambie: Oh. :Doc: Do you forgive me? :Lambie: (Gives Doc a hug) Of course I forgive you, Doc. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. :Doc: There's only one way I can think of to fix your rip. :Lambie: Well, what is it? :Doc: You need stitches. :Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly: Oh! :Chilly: I can't listen. :Lambie: Are you sure that's the only way? :Doc: I'm sure. Sometimes when a cut is really big or really deep, we have to hold it together with something like thread. It's the only way for it to heal well. I know it's scary, but when we're done you're gonna be good as new. You'll barely be able to see it was ever there. :Lambie: Are you sure? :Doc: Yep. You know, I got stitches once. :Stuffy: You did? Where? :Doc: Right here on my finger. I fell and cut it on a rock. :Lambie: Ooh. I can hardly see it. Your scar is kind of cute. :Doc: I know. That's because I got stitches when I needed them. :Stuffy: Doc won't let anything happen to you. She loves you. We all do. :Lambie: Thanks, Stuffy. Trivia *The diagnosis report wasn't mentioned in this episode. *The episodes title is a play on the phrase "The Shot Heard Round The World". Gallery *The Rip Heard Round the World/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes where Sir Kirby and Bonnie Blue make Cameos Category:Season 1